Zuhause Angekommen
by Will07
Summary: Finn wandert nachts im Haus herum und fällt. Aus etwas schlechtem kann aber auch etwas gutes werden..
1. Chapter 1

Glee

Disclaimer: Mir gehört Glee nicht, sehr wohl aber diese Geschichte.

Was soll ich groß sagen, ich wollte schon immer mal was über Glee schreiben, und nun ... ich hoffe es gefällt euch.  
Enjoy it :)

Zu hause angekommen.

Kapitel I: Der Sturz

5 Uhr morgens. Wie sehr er diese Uhrzeit hasste.  
In Kombination mit dem Wort Montag nahm dieses Wort Dimensionen an, über die er sich keine Gedanken machen wollte, schon gar nicht zu dieser Uhrzeit.

Er blieb liegen, er war zu früh wach geworden als das sein Wecker die Ehre hatte ihn aufwecken zu dürfen.

In letzter Zeit schlief er schlecht, wachte mehrmals in der Nacht auf und schlief generell schlecht ein.  
Oft lag er Stunden lang wach, wusste nicht was er mit seiner Zeit anfangen sollte.  
Er fand einfach keinen Schlaf, keine Ruhe.  
So kam es, dass er durch das Haus schlich, nur mit seinem Schlafanzug bekleidet, auf leisen Sohlen die Treppe herunter stieg um einfach durchs Haus zu wandern.  
Dieses Wandern wurde langsam zur Gewohnheit und gab ihm die Zeit, die Ruhe zu finden, die er brauchte.

Er stand auf da er sowie so nicht mehr schlafen konnte und ging an den Zimmern der anderen vorbei die Treppe runter.  
Als er unten ankam, wollte er gerade seinen Fuß auf den Boden setzen, als er mit dem noch auf der Treppe stehenden umknickte und fiel.  
Es war klischeehaft und seltsam zugleich, aber die Allgemeine Behauptung, dass man seinen Fall in Zeitlupe erlebte, konnte er bestätigen.

Er sah alles in Zeitlupe an sich vorbeiziehen, sah sich selbst den halt verlieren. Der Boden kam ganz langsam immer näher, sah alles immer verschwommener.  
Er sah die Haustür, sah die Farben eines neuen Tages Rot, Gelb und Orange.

Er sah den Übergang vom Flur zur Küche, welcher nur noch aus Farben bestand.  
Der Boden kam immer näher, und dann schlug er mit dem Kopf auf dem Boden auf.  
Es tat höllisch weh und er blutete wohl auch, denn als er sich an die Stirn fasste, waren seine Finger warm und feucht. Er stand mit Wackligen Beinen auf und ging langsam in die Küche.  
Der Weg zum Kühlschrank war nicht weit, doch ihm war schlecht und die Schmerzen in seinem Kopf waren nur noch ein einziges starkes brennen und ziehen.  
Plötzlich begann sich alles zu drehen.  
Immer schneller drehte sich alles und ihm wurde unsagbar schlecht.

Er fiel ein zweites mal, jedoch wurde ihm auf halben Wege Richtung Boden Schwarz vor Augen und er verlor das Bewusstsein.

Nahtlose und beruhigenden und sanfte Dunkelheit umfing ihn, betäubte ihn und lies ihn schlafen.

Er sah nichts als schwarze immer währende Dunkelheit.  
Auf einmal hörte er Stimmen, welche immer lauter wurden je länger er ihnen lauschte.  
„Schatz? SCHATZ?! Baby komm wach auf! Bitte wach auf! Öffne deine Augen! Bitte!" schrie ihn eine Frauenstimme an.

„Was ist passiert?" fragte die Männliche Stimme.  
„Keine Ahnung, aber ruf den Krankenwagen! Er blutet am Kopf! Steh da nicht so dumm herum, mach endlich was! "  
Er hörte noch Stimmen, aber sie verschwammen immer mehr zu einem einzigen Gewirr, unverständlich und laut. Dann wurde alles immer leiser um ihn herum.

Dann hörte er nichts mehr.

Piep. Piep. Piep. Piep.  
Da war ein piepen, ganz leise konnte er es in der Entfernung hören.

Es war nervig diesem Piepen zuzuhören und machte ihn langsam verrückt.

Piep. Piep. Piep. Piep.

Er versuchte langsam die Augen zu öffnen und schaffte es einen Spalt breit.  
Er musste stöhnen, dass grelle Weiß, welches er nun sah, stach im aufgrund der Helligkeit schmerzhaft in die Augen.  
Er schloss seine Augen wieder, es war zu schmerzhaft sie länger auf zulassen.

Dann verlor er wieder das Bewusstsein.

Als er aufwachte, war es dunkel.

Er seufzte, genoss es das kein Licht anwesend und somit ihn nichts blenden konnte.

In die Dunkelheit zu starren war momentan seine einzige, rationale Entscheidung und bei der blieb er auch.  
Zu erst sah er nichts, doch dann konnte er langsam Umrisse erkennen welche sich immer deutlicher vom Hintergrund abzuheben schienen je länger er versuchte etwas zu erkennen.  
Er erkannte einen Stuhl, einen, soweit er erkennen konnte, runden Tisch neben seinem Bett und die Quelle des verstörenden und unerträglichen Piepen´s.  
Es war eine Maschine, welche neben seinem Bett auf eben diesem runden Nachttisch stand.

Sie leuchtete bunt und hatte Zahlen und eine Kurve auf dem Monitor.  
Dann erkannte er wo er war: Er war im Krankenhaus!

Die Maschine war ein Gerät zur Überwachung seines Herzschlages, seines Blutsauerstoffgehalts und seiner Hirnströme sowie seines Pulses.

Er wusste nicht, warum er hier war, aber eins wusste er: Er hatte höllische Kopfschmerzen!

Er sah sich um, sah über sich einen Roten und einen Grünen Punkt leuchten.  
Es war eine Fernbedienung um das Personal auf sich aufmerksam zu machen oder um das Bett, in welchem er jetzt lag, in eine angenehme Liegeposition einzustellen.

Er drückte den Roten Knopf über seinem Kopf in der Hoffnung das es der des Summers auf der Schwesternstation war.

Er hatte recht: Es ertönte ein bestätigender, leiser Ton.

Da er für die Betätigung des Summers sich hatte aufsetzen müssen, lies er sich zurück in das Kissen fallen denn durch die Ruckartige Bewegung seines Kopfes begann sich abermals alles zu drehen.

Die Tür öffnete sich und eine Schwester kam herein.

„Sind Sie aufgewacht?" fragte sie und schaltete das Licht erbarmungslos ein.

„ ARRGGGHHH! Können sie das Licht nicht Dimmen!?" fragte er leicht gereizt, denn seine Augen brannten Höllisch.

„Natürlich. Entschuldigen Sie. Ich hätte wissen müssen das Sie Lichtempfindlich sind. Tut mir Leid." entschuldigte sie sich.  
„Ist ja schon gut. Danke das sie die Lichthelligkeit herunter gesetzt haben." Sie ging hinaus, wohl um seine Familie zu informieren.  
Er versuchte die Augen zu öffnen, was ihm nur schlecht gelang.  
Wieder und wieder versuchte er es, bis es ihm gelang seine Augen etwas geöffnet zu lassen.  
Er sah, wie im Dunkeln schon, das Messgerät, den Stuhl und den Tisch.

Sie kam wieder hereingeschneit.

„Ich hole einen Arzt. Der Check Sie dann noch mal ordentlich durch.  
Wen es keine Auffälligkeiten gibt kommen sie bestimmt bald hier raus."  
Sie lächelte ihn an.  
„Ich erinnere mich nicht mehr was passiert ist geschweige denn wie ich hier hergekommen bin"

Er versuchte sich zu erinnern, aber er konnte es nicht.  
„Genaues weiß ich auch nicht, aber fragen Sie man gleich den Doktor, ich habe ihre Familie schon informiert das sie wach sind. Sie sind auf dem Weg hierher."

Ach ja, seine Familie, ein Zweischneidiges Schwert. Er wollte jetzt eigentlich nicht mit ihnen beschäftigen, deshalb suchte er sich nun eine Beschäftigung um sich abzulenken.

„Wie spät ist es?" fragte er.  
Er wollte wissen, wie lang er geschlafen hatte, denn er meinte sich zu erinnern, dass, als er kurz wach geworden war, es noch hell draußen gewesen war.

„Also es ist nun 20:38. Sie haben knapp eine Tag geschlafen, wenn sie das wissen wollten." antwortete sie ihm Wahrheitsgemäß.


	2. Chapter 2

Glee

Kapitel II: Eine Sonnenbrille

„Ich gehe jetzt, der Arzt wird in ein paar Minuten höchstwahrscheinlich zusammen mit ihrer Familie eintreffen. Kann ich sonst noch was für sie tun?"

fragte sie nach.  
„Ähm ja doch. Wo ist denn die Toilette?"  
„Durch die Tür, links die zweite Tür."  
„Vielen dank."

Er stand auf, konnte, sehr zu seinem erstaunen, ohne großen Schwindel oder Schwanken aus dem Bett steigen und ging zur Tür.  
Er ging zur Tür der Toilette.  
Hoffentlich konnte er bald hier raus. Er mochte Krankenhäuser noch nie,  
So steril, karg, Trostlos und mit einem undefinierbaren Geruch von... Aufgabe, Hoffnungslosigkeit und Tod.

Er setzte sich auf, zog die Hose hoch und wusch sich die Hände.

Als er sich im Spiegel sah erschrak er.

Seine gesamte linke Gesichtshälfte war ein einziger Bluterguss.  
Dieser ging von seinem Auge aus über seine Wange zu seinem Mund hinunter bis zum Kinn.  
Er war fasziniert aber auch erschreckt zu gleich. Seine Lippe war aufgeplatzt und der Bluterguss war von dunkelroter Färbung.

Er erinnerte sich was passiert war; die Sache mit dem Sturz von der Treppe und seiner Nachtwanderung durch ihr Haus und seiner Schlaflosigkeit.  
Die Müdigkeit zwang ihn dazu die Sache auf sich beruhen zu lassen - zumindest bis Morgen.

Die Gänge des Krankenhauses wirkten leer und verlassen, insgesamt war die Stimmung eher gedrückt was aber auch niemanden wunderte, in einem Krankenhaus konnte man auch nichts anderes erwarten.

In seinem Zimmer angekommen legte er sich gleich wieder in sein Bett.  
Kaum hatte er sich die Bettdecke übergeschlagen, übermannte ihn der Schlaf erneut.

Als er aufwachte sah er gleich als erstes auf seine Uhr. Er hatte seinem Wecker zufolge eine halbe Stunde geschlafen.  
Gerade als er sich die Augen rieb um den Schlaf aus ihnen zu vertreiben klopfte jemand an die Tür des Zimmers.

„Herein."  
„Guten Abend. Ich bin Doktor Goldenborg und der Stationsarzt hier und zugleich ihr behandelnder Arzt. Wie ich sehe sind Sie aufgewacht. Das ist schon mal gut soweit."  
sagte der Arzt. Er ging zu Bett

„Haben sie irgendwelche Beschwerden wie Übelkeit oder Kopfschmerzen?" fragte er als er sich das Krankenblatt am Fußende des Bettes durch sah.

„Nein, aber ich bin irgendwie Lichtempfindlich. Ich kann helles Licht kaum ertragen, ich bekomme Kopfschmerzen und meine Augen fangen an stechend weh zu tun, weshalb das Licht im Raum auch gedimmt ist."

Der Arzt nickte und gab Laute von sich, welche wohl zustimmend zur Kenntnis genommen werden konnten.  
„Wenn es ihnen nichts ausmacht, würde ich gerne noch ein paar Tests machen."  
Er nickte dem Arzt stumm zu. Dieser ging zum Lichtschalter neben der Tür.

„Gut. Ich werde nun das Licht langsam wieder auf normal dimmen.

Sagen sie mir wann ihre Augen anfangen zu brennen und wann sie anfangen weh zu tun."

Nochmal nickte er ihm zu und der Arzt begann.  
Recht schnell stellten sich die Beschwerden ein.  
Nachdem er diesen Test abgeschlossen hatte, kam der Mediziner zum Bett.  
Er holte eine kleine Stab leuchte aus seiner Innentasche.

Diese bewegte er nun Senkrecht von links nach rechts an den Augen seines Patienten vorbei.  
Dann schien er in seine Augen, lies dies aber schnell wieder bleiben da er seinem Patienten keine weiteren, unnötigen Qualen ersparen wollte.

„Wenn ihre Familie da ist, werde ich es ihnen allen erklären.

So muss ich keinen doppelt bis dreifach Vortrag halten."

„Okay" antwortete er.

Plötzlich klopfte jemand an der Tür. Die Tür ging auf und seine Mutter kam herein.

„Frau Hudson, erschrecken sie jetzt nicht, ihr Junge hat vom Sturz einiges abbekommen."  
Seine Mutter sah ihn an, musste sich offensichtlich zusammenreißen nicht zum Bett zu sprinten und ihr „Baby" zu umsorgen.

„Also, wie ich ihrem Sohn schon entlocken konnte, ist er sehr Lichtempfindlich.  
Ich habe Tests gemacht und konnte eine hohe Lichtempfindlichkeit feststellen welche sich mit, wie ihr Sohn sagt, rasenden Kopfschmerzen und ein Stechen in den Augen ausdrückt.

Wir haben spezielle Sonnenbrillen für solche Fälle hier im Krankenhaus.  
Ich hole schnell ein paar, dann sollten sie auch schon gehen können Mr. Hudson."  
Der Doc ging aus dem Zimmer.  
„Du machst mir vielleicht Sachen, einfach so in der Küche ein Nickerchen halten. Das geht so nicht weiter mit dir."  
Sie lachte, offensichtlich hatte sie ihren Ironischen Kommentar witzig gefunden.  
Er lachte gezwungenermaßen mit.  
„Sehe ich wirklich so übel aus, Mom?" wollte er wissen.

Er hatte sich zwar schon im Spiegel betrachtet, aber er konnte ja nicht wissen wie er auf andere Menschen wirkte.

„Finn, auf eine Mutter wirken alle Verletzungen ihres Kindes schlimm, was soll ich dazu noch sagen?" Beide kamen nicht dazu weiter miteinander zu reden, denn es klopfte an der Tür.

Doktor Goldenborg kam wieder durch die Tür ins Zimmer.  
„Da bin ich wieder. Wir haben nur das gleiche Modell da, aber mit dem müssten sie auch gut auskommen können."  
Der Arzt sagte dies als er von der Tür zu Finn´s Bett ging.

Er gab Finn eine Schwarze Schatulle, in welcher eine Sonnenbrille ohne Gestell und Rand lag.

Einmal herausgenommen betrachtete er sie, nur um dann die Frage zu stellen, wie es alle taten wenn sie ein solches Modell zu Gesicht bekamen.  
„Wie setzt man die Brille auf?

Sie hat ja keinerlei Gestell oder so."

Seine Mom und Doktor Goldenborg mussten beide lachen,, denn beide kannten so ein Modell bereits.  
„Also, zwischen den Gläsern sind die Flügel. Diese dienen als Klemme.  
An der Vorderseite kannst du zwei kleine Bügel zusammendrücken und so die Flügel auseinander drücken.  
Dann setzt du die Brille auf den Nasenbereich vor deinen Augen und lässt los.  
Ganz einfach."

Finn probierte es aus: Bügel drücken; auf die Nase setzen; loslassen; fertig.  
Die Sonnenbrille saß, drückte nicht und schränkte seine Sicht auch nicht ein.

„Und wie sitzt sie? Drückt die irgendwo?" fragte seine Mutter auch schon in einem Schwall.  
„Ja, alles okay, ist angenehm zu tragen Mom." er wusste jetzt wieder warum er nicht mehr mit seiner Mutter einkaufen ging. Goldenborg ging nun zum Lichtschalter um die Lichtdimmung aufzuheben und zu testen ob der Versuch mit der Sonnenbrille geklappt hatte.

„Es tut nicht mehr weh wenn das Licht so hell ist wie jetzt. Es ist viel besser als vorher."

„Gut, dann klär ich jetzt alles mit ihrer Mutter. Wenn es noch Probleme geben sollte, rufen sie an, okay?

Finn nickte. Er musste sich erst noch an das Sonnenbrillen tragen gewöhnen aber er war sich sicher, dass er sich daran gewöhnen würde, eine andere Wahl hatte er auch nicht.  
„Doktor Goldenborg, wie lange denken sie werde ich so stark Lichtempfindlich bleiben?"  
„Wir werden in regelmäßigen Abständen Untersuchungen durchführen.

Im besten Fall geht die Empfindlichkeit schnell weg, im Mittel Fall wirst du diese Sonnenbrille immer tragen müssen und im schlimmsten aller Fälle wirst du irgendwann nichts mehr klar sehen können.  
So wie ich das sehe kann in ihrem Fall nur der schlimmste Fall eintreten, dass Sie diese Brille für immer tragen müssen."

Das er nicht der Gefahr einer Erblindung ausgesetzt war erleichterte ihn.  
Die Möglichkeit gezwungenermaßen diese Brille ewig tragen zu müssen gefiel ihm zwar nicht, aber wenn es so kommen würde, würde er sich damit abfinden können.

„Ich empfehle ihnen, heute nicht zur Schule zu gehen.  
Sie könnten Ohnmächtig werden oder sich würde alles auf eine Gehirn Erschütterung schließ haben sie heute für Nachmittags Unterricht?" fragte Goldborg.  
„Ich habe heute Nachmittag den Glee Club."  
sagte er. Er hoffte das er dorthin konnte, denn Zu hause würde er es nicht lange aushalten können.  
„Zum Glee Club dürfen sie. Es ist ja nicht so das Singen zu einer völligen Überanstrengung führt.  
So, sie können auch schon gehen."

Während Finn die ganze Zeit Goldborg zugehört hatte, hatte dieser anscheinend alle Formalitäten mit seiner Mutter geklärt

„Tschüss Doc." er gab ihm die Hand.  
Seine Mutter tat es ihm gleich und ging zur der Zimmertür. Er folgte ihr.  
Als sie endlich aus dem Krankenhaus raus waren, stiegen sie gemeinsam ins Auto und fuhren los.

Recht schnell waren sie daheim.  
Seine Mutter hatte anscheinend schon Abendessen vorbereitet bevor sie ins Krankenhaus gefahren war. Beim Abendessen fiel dann das Thema des Tages: Finn.  
Er erzählte ihr wie es zu dem Sturz gekommen war, dass er eigentlich zweimal gefallen ist und warum er in der Küche lag.

„Mein Kopf hat so schlimm weh getan. Ich wollte mir einen Eisbeutel in den Nacken legen, bin dann aber nochmal gefallen, dann wurde mir Schwarz vor Augen.  
Wo sind eigentlich Kurt und Burt?"  
fragte er.

Es hätte ihm eigentlich schon viel früher auffallen müssen, aber es war einfach zu viel passiert als das er daran gedacht hätte.

„Kurt wurde, nachdem du schlafen gegangen warst, von Blaine abgeholt und Burt...naja der hat soviel bei der Arbeit zu tun gehabt das er Überstunden machen muss und dann geht er, wie du weißt, nicht ans Telefon. So nun gehst du aber ab ins Bett, damit du morgen für deinen Glee Club fit bist." sie lächelte und begann abzuräumen.

Finn ging an seiner Unfallstelle, der Treppe, vorbei und betrat sein Zimmer.  
Sofort, froh darüber das es im Zimmer Dunkel war, setzte er die Sonnenbrille ab und legte sie in die Schatulle auf seinem Nachttisch.  
Es war ein schönes Gefühl, ohne die Sonnenbrille. Er zog sich weiter aus, erst seinen Pullover und sein T-Shirt, dann Socken und Hose.  
Dann zog er sich seinen Schlafanzug an und kroch unter die Decke.  
Kaum unter dieser, war er auch schon eingeschlafen.


	3. Chapter 3

Glee

Disclaimer: Mir gehört Glee nicht. Nur diese Geschichte hier.

Kapitel III: Das Klavier des Club´s

**Das Lied ist von Enya - Only Time**

Er träumte. Aber es war kein Traum an sich, eher kühle Dunkelheit.  
Er sah nichts, fühlte diesen Traum, wenn man ihn so nennen konnte, einfach.

_Finn._

Dann wachte er auf. Seltsamer Traum. War es überhaupt einer gewesen?

Er wusste es nicht. Im Zimmer war es dank der Jalousie dämmrig und nicht so hell. Er blieb liegen, erinnerte sich an gestern, an das was passiert war und was die Folgen waren.

Er sah auf den Wecker, welcher ihm 11:47 anzeigte.

Für eine kurze Zeit verfiel er in Panik. Er hatte verschlafen! Dann aber erinnerte er sich an die Empfehlung von Doktor Goldenborg, nicht zur Schule gehen zu dürfen, höchstens zum Glee Club.

Und er freute sich jetzt schon auf das Singen, darauf das er hier raus kam, darauf das er in die Schule durfte.

Er stand auf, und ging zu seinem Kleiderschrank.  
Er nahm sich eine Jeans, ein Rotes Shirt und eine Schwarze Retroshorts und ging ins Badezimmer.  
Zum Glück war es auf dem Flur dunkel, auch im Bad war es dank der Jalousie angenehm dämmrig.

Das Wasser tat ihm unendlich gut, wusch seine Müdigkeit davon und entspannte seine Muskulatur.

Als er fertig war ging er aus der Kabine, öffnete ein Fenster auf Kipp damit die Luft Feuchtigkeit abgeben konnte und föhnte sich die Haare.  
In den Spiegel blickend erschrak er zutiefst; der Bluterguss, welcher von seinem Auge zu seinem Kinn reichte, hatte die Lieblingsfarbe der meisten Menschen angenommen: Blau.

Das war zwar etwas, womit er gerechnet hatte aber dennoch erschreckte ihn die Intensität der Färbung.

Den ersten Schrecken verdauend schloss er das Fenster und zog sich an. Dann ging er durch den dunklen Flur in sein Zimmer.

Er ging auf sein Bett zu und nahm sich das Etui mit der Sonnenbrille, öffnete es und nahm die Sonnenbrille heraus.

Nun sah er sie sich genauer an; Sie hatte längliche Gläser von Schwarzer Farbe, war Randlos und wog kaum etwas. Er drückte die Flügel auseinander und setzte sie sich auf die Nase.

Die Strickjacke, welche im Schrank hing, wurde vom Bügel genommen und ebenfalls angezogen.

Bereit der Welt entgegen zu treten verließ er sein Zimmer und ging die Treppe herunter in der Küche hörte er seine Mutter bereits herum werkeln, also ging er in eben diese. Seine Mom deckte gerade den Tisch, als er die Küche betrat.

Messer, Gabel, Platzdecken und Untersetzer fanden auf dem Tisch ihren Platz. Er setzte sich an den Tisch, zu seiner Mutter, welche nun Spaghetti Carbonara auftischte.

Er liebte die Spaghetti seiner Mom über alles.

Es passierte nichts Spektakuläres beim Essen und so sagte er ihr danach das er gerne um 13 Uhr, also in einer ½ Stunde los zur Schule wollte, was sie mit einem Nicken quittierte.

Die halbe Stunde ging schnell herum, da er sich den Fernseher angeschaltet hatte.

Es lief nichts besonderes im Fernsehen und dennoch verging die Zeit schnell genug.

Mitten im Herbst sollte man nicht ohne Jacke aus dem Haus. Finn musste über sich selbst schmunzeln – wer hielt sich den bitte schön selbst einen Vortrag über das Jacke-tragen und nötig haben im Herbst?

Sie mussten nicht lange fahren, fuhren allerdings vorsichtig da sehr viel Laub auf den Straßen lag.  
Doch es gab kaum Verkehr und so kamen sie nach guten zwanzig Minuten an der McKinley an.

Als er ausstieg entging ihm nicht der fragende Blick seiner Mutter, doch er nickte ihr zu und ging in Richtung Schule während sie weiter fuhr.

Manches mal fand er die Sorgen seiner Mutter übertrieben, aber so war sie halt – seine Mom.

Als er das Gebäude betreten hatte, bemerkte er sofort die Leere der Gänge. Früher war es ihm nie aufgefallen.  
Er ging zu seinem Spind und öffnete das Zahlenschloss mit der Kombination 19 1 13.

Im Spind fand er nichts, was er hätte mitnehmen können.  
Er schloss die Tür und hängte das Schloss ein, welches er zudrückte und die Zahlen verdrehte.

In Gedanken versunken blieb er plötzlich stehen, er war nämlich schon am Ziel: Der Musiksaal.

Verwundert über seine eigene Kopflosigkeit ging er zu einem der zahlreichen Stühle, welche im Saal standen und legte seine Jacke, nachdem er sie ausgezogen hatte, über die Lehne. In gut Zehn Minuten würden die anderen auf der Matte stehen und etwas Angst hatte er schon:

Würden sie ihn auch mit Sonnenbrille und Blauen Flecken akzeptieren?

Würden sie damit klarkommen, dass sie ihm vielleicht nie wieder direkt in die Augen sehen

können würden?

Würden sie es akzeptieren, dass er sich – bildlich gesehen – vom Licht abgewendet und der Dunkelheit verpflichtet hatte?

Er schüttelte den Kopf. Er war eigentlich nicht der Mensch der sich so geschwollen solchen Sorgen hingab, doch er wusste auch nicht was er jetzt machen sollte.

Finn sah durch den Raum und sein Blick wurde von einem Stück Stoff, genauer gesagt einem großen Stück Stoff gefangen gehalten.

Es war das Klavier der Schule, welches nur auf ihn wartete. Er zog den Bezug ab und sah den Flügel.  
Ein schönes, schwarzes Piano und während er so mit den Fingerspitzen über den kühlen Lack strich saß er auch schon auf dem Schemel. Er lies seine Finger über die Tasten gleiten und spielte vereinzelnd ein C, ein Fis oder ein Ges.

Dann, einfach um sich von den dunklen Gedanken abzulenken begann er zu spielen und sang einfach nur.

_Who can say where the road goes,  
where the day flows.  
Only time...  
And who can say if your love grows,  
as your heart chose.  
Only time..._

_Dee dah dah dah  
dee dah dah  
dee dah dah ooh  
Dee dah dah doh dah  
dee dah dah dah  
dah dah_

_Who can say why your heart sighs,  
as your love flies.  
Only time...  
And who can say why your heart cries,  
when your love lies.  
Only time..._

_Dee dah dah dah  
dee dah dah  
dee dah dah ooh  
Dee dah dah doh dah  
dee dah dah dah  
dah dah_

_Who can say when the roads meet,  
that love might be in your heart.  
And who can say when the day sleeps,  
if the night keeps all your heart.  
Night keeps all your heart..._

_Dee dah dah dah  
Dee dah dah dah  
Dee dah dah dah  
Dee dah dah dah_

_Who can say if your love grows,  
as your heart chose.  
Only time...  
And who can say where the road goes,  
where the day flows.  
Only time..._

_Who knows - only time.  
Who knows - only time_

Nachdem er geendet hatte hörte er hinter sich ein Klatschen, doch bein einem paar Hände blieb es nicht. Es wurde immer mehr Beifall. Für ihn. Allein.


	4. Chapter 4

Glee

Disclaimer: Glee gehört nicht mir und ich verdiene kein Geld hiermit.

Kapitel IV: Umarmung

Der gesamte Klub stand anscheinend schon die ganze Zeit des Liedes hinter ihm im Raum.

„Mr. S?" fragte er, ohne sich um zu drehen in den Raum.

„Ja, Finn?"  
„Ich nehme mal an, dass sie wissen warum ich gestern und heute nicht in der Schule war?"

Alle sahen jetzt Mr. Schuester an, welcher sich unter den fragenden blicken leicht unwohl fühlte.

„Du warst im Krankenhaus, du bist gestern früh von der Treppe gefallen." sagte Schuester mit leicht besorgter Stimme.

„Stimmt genau." sagte er, als er sich umdrehte.

Alle anwesenden, auch Mister Schuester, zogen scharf die Luft ein als sie sein Gesicht sahen.

„Rachel, kannst du bitte das Licht soweit herunter dimmen, bis ich Stopp sage?"  
„Okay." sagte sie kurz angebunden und immer noch erschrocken über die Folgen von Finn´s Unfall.  
Finn sagte Stopp als das Licht eine dämmrige, an Zwielicht erinnernde Helligkeit erreicht hatte.  
„Nun, mein blaues Gesicht ist nicht die einzige Folge meines Unfalls.  
Der Bluterguss wird verschwinden, aber meine Augen werden vielleicht nicht heilen."  
Er nahm seine Sonnenbrille ab während er dies sagte.

„Was meinst du?" fragte Artie nun noch besorgter und sprach damit das aus was alle wissen wollten.

„Ich kann jetzt, nun da das Licht ab gedimmt ist, ohne Sonnenbrille sehen, in normalem Licht werde ich das vielleicht nie wieder können." Erneut zogen alle scharf die Luft ein.

„Aber ahhb-ber ..." sagte nun Sam.

„Heilung? Gibt es vielleicht nicht, Sam.  
Ich weiß du möchtest alle Menschen um dich herum Gesund sehen, aber in meinem Fall musst du dich damit abfinden. Tut mir Leid. Ich möchte das ihr mich weiterhin Normal behandelt und nicht wie jemanden der Blind ist. Ich sehe wie ihr, nur eben mit Brille."

Bei allen konnte man ein erleichtertes Gesicht erkennen, auch bei Sam, welcher jedoch etwas bedrückt aussah.

Alle setzten sich hin, Finn setzte seine Sonnenbrille erneut auf und das Licht wurde wieder aufgedreht.

Nun sahen ihn alle mit Sonnenbrille und würden sich wahrscheinlich daran gewöhnen müssen ihn nun so zu sehen.

Als fast alle Stühle besetzt waren war erkennbar, dass Santana und Brittany fehlten.  
„Wenn man an den Teufel denkt." sagt Mercedes und alle sahen zur Tür, Brittany und Santana kamen und Will, besser gesagt Mr. Schuester fing beide ab und setzte beide uns aktuelle Bild.

Beide kamen auf den sitzenden Finn zu.

„Bevor ihr jetzt versucht mich zu bemitleiden oder mich zu umarmen, lasst es.  
Das alles ist keine Sache, für die ich bemitleidet werden will oder getröstet.  
Ich will euch damit nicht niedermachen, dass ihr mich trösten wollt, aber ich bin nicht zu bemitleiden."

Beide verstanden es und setzten sich auf die freien Stühle. Die restliche Stunde ging verging schnell.

Sam fand es bewundernswert wie bravourös Finn mit der ganzen Sache umging.  
Er selbst wusste nicht, wie er sich verhalten würde wenn er an Finn´s Stelle wäre.

Die Stunde war vorbei, es wurde eigentlich nichts neues mehr besprochen.

Als sich der Raum geleert hatte, waren nur noch er und Sam übrig.

„Finn..." sagte Sam zu Finn gewand.

„Es tut mir Leid, Sam. Ich mein, ich hab dich so angefahren für etwas, was ziemlich gut ist.  
Tut mir Leid."

„Hey, ist okay Mann, ich versteh dich."

Finn reichte Sam die Hand. Er ergriff sie, denn er dachte Finn wollte sich von ihm verabschieden. Sofort zog Finn seine Hand mit Sam daran zu sich und Sam stand nun dicht vor Finn.

Finn legte einfach seine Arme um ihn und kam mit seinem Mund nah an Sam´s Ohr. Es passte kaum noch ein Blatt zwischen sie.

„Nein, es tut mir wirklich Leid. Ich bin einfach aus geflippt, hab dich und deine Art einfach niedergemacht und dich davon gestoßen. Ich werde so etwas niemals wieder machen."

„Wie gesagt, es ist okay Finn."

„Danke Sam." sagte Finn, immer noch an nahe Sam´s Ohr. „Wofür ´Danke`? Ich hab doch gar nichts gemacht? Du tust hier alles, gehst super souverän mit deinem Unfall um, kannst sogar schon wieder Lachen und bist nicht vom unvermeidbaren oder von der Eventualität gefroren, dass du vielleicht nie wieder ohne Sonnenbrille am Tag sehen können wirst. Ich bewundere dich ehrlich gesagt dafür." flüsterte er.

Sie beide standen immer noch in der Umarmung und Sam hatte längst seine Arme um Finn gelegt.  
Beide dachten nicht daran, diese Umarmung zu lösen, dass sie schon viel zu lang als normal in den Armen des anderen lagen.

Finn stutzte. Sam bewunderte ihn? Ihn, der keine Beziehung hin bekam?  
Ihn, der hier doof aussah, mit Sonnenbrille.  
Ihn, der es einfach nichts hin bekam.

„W-w w-wirklich? Du bewunderst mich?" flüsterte Finn zurück. Die Frage war ehrlich gemeint und doch kannte er die Antwort bereits.

„Natürlich. Finn. Hab ich doch gesagt. Außerdem bist du gut im Sport, hast eine super Stimme und siehst gut aus."

Sam fand das er gut aussah? Das hatte ihm so noch Niemand gesagt. Er wurde tatsächlich etwas rot um die Nase und ihm wurde warm.  
Zum Glück konnte Sam das nicht sehen, da er immer noch seinen Kopf auf Finn´s Schulter hatte.

Finn´s Blick wanderte im Raum umher und blieb an der Uhr hängen:

Der Bus kam jede Minute!  
Finn löste sich hastig von Sam, welcher ihn etwas irritiert ansah.

„Mein Bus ist jeden Moment da. Kurt und Blaine warten bestimmt schon auf mich."

Finn schnappte sich seine Jacke eilte zur Tür, drehte sich dann aber wieder um.  
„Sam, kommst du?" Sam sah ihn mit einem dicken Fragezeichen im Gesicht an. „Nun komm."

Er kam wieder zu Sam, packte seine Hand und zog ihn mit sich aus der Tür.  
Beide eilten über die verlassenen Gänge.  
Sam lies sich einfach mitziehen. Finn´s Hand war angenehm warm, im Gegensatz zu seiner eigenen.  
Seit wann dachte er so was?

Egal, nun war es wichtig den Bus zu erreichen als sich den Kopf zu zerbrechen.  
Sie beide rannten aus dem Schulgebäude und Finn ließ Sam los als Kurt und Blaine in Sichtweite kamen.

Finn musste schlucken – Kurt sah böse in seine Richtung und er machte sich auf das Schlimmste gefasst.  
„Finn Hudson – wie kannst du mir nichts von deinem Unfall und deinem Krankenhaus Aufenthalt erzählen!? Bin ich so unwi..."

„Kurt."

Blaine unterbrach ihn - er wollte das Schlimmste verhindern.

„Also Kurt, du warst gestern morgen bei Blaine und deswegen nicht zu erreichen, du hattest wahrscheinlich dein Handy ausgeschaltet.  
Burt weiß auch noch nichts, er muss Überstunden machen, er hat ebenfalls das Handy aus.

Ich wollte es dir zwar zu hause erklären, aber du bist mir zuvor gekommen." sagte Finn zu ihm mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen.

„Blaine, du kommst mit nach Hause, oder?"  
„Ja, wieso?"

„Sam auch und das bleibt vorerst mein Geheimnis." sagte Finn während er über Blaine´s Gesichtsausdruck lachen musste.

Als der Bus kam, stiegen alle ein. Alle zeigten Busfahrkarten vor, was Sam nicht konnte da seine Sonstige Buslinie eine andere war als Finn´s.  
Sam stand nun ratlos vor dem Busfahrer welcher ihn nur ansah.

„Sam, geh durch. Ich mach das." Er ging weiter und hörte wie Finn mit dem Busfahrer redete, hörte Geld klimpern und wie ein Schein gezogen wurde.  
Sam hatte sich ganz nach hinten gesetzt und sah nun, wie Finn auf ihn zu kam und sich neben ihn setzte.

Er reichte ihm seine Fahrkarte.

„Danke Finn." sagte Sam zu Finn, mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen.  
„Was ist denn nun dein Geheimnis?"  
„Verrate ich dir noch nicht. Siehst du sowieso heute noch."  
Immer mehr grinste Finn in sich hinein und Sam fragte sich im geheimen ob es eine so gute Idee gewesen war sich von Finn mitgeschleppt zu haben.

**Leute, ich will ein bisschen Feedback haben, auch wenn ich die Geschichte nur für mich schreibe. Sagt mir, was ich verbessern und ändern kann!**


	5. Chapter 5

Glee

Disclaimer: Mir gehört Glee nicht und ich verdiene kein Geld hiermit.

Kapitel V: Abendesser und Sau leckeres Essen

Die Busfahrt war schnell umgegangen.  
Unter anderem lag dies an Finn´s Talent, Grimassen zu schneiden.

Das Fazit der Busfahrt war eindeutig; es gab zwei die sich vor Lachen fast in die Hose gemacht hatten und zwei, die am liebsten vor Fremdscham im Boden versunken wären.

Die Fahrt hatte jedoch schnell ein ende, alle mussten aussteigen, sie waren da.  
Lange laufen mussten sie ja nicht; die Bushaltestelle lag nur fünf Minuten vom Reich der Hudson´s entfernt.

Gerade im Haus angekommen, ging Finn zu seiner Mutter ins Wohnzimmer.  
„Mom? Ich hab Sam mitgebracht. Blaine ist auch da", sagte Finn.

„Das ist aber Schön. Endlich mal wieder ein volles Haus."

Und Finn´s Mutter sah wirklich zufrieden aus. Der Gedanke an ein volles Haus schien sie glücklich zu machen.

Die Garderobe war bald nicht mehr zu erkennen: Jacken über Jacken, Schals und Mäntel waren auf die Könige gehangen worden.

Bald würde man die Treppe nicht mehr erkennen können, so voll gehangen würde sie sein, wenn es jetzt so weiter gehen würde.  
Aber soweit kam es gar nicht, sie waren immerhin nur zu viert, konnten aber dennoch beinahe die Treppe zum verschwunden bringen.

„Willst du etwas spielen Sam? Ich hab meine Xbox in meinem Zimmer stehen. Such dir ein Spiel aus", sagte Finn zu Sam gewand.

Sam flitzte schnell nach oben, so schnell, das Finn Verblüfft war. Würde Sam genauso viel Energie in den Sport stecken, hätte er das Stipendium locker in der Tasche.

Darüber schmunzelnd ging Finn ihm hinterher. Im eigenen Zimmer angekommen, sah er Sam nicht. Stattdessen sah er nur einen Hintern in der Luft hängen, der Rest war im Regal verschwunden.

„Netter Ausblick hier. Ich wusste nicht, dass mein Zimmer so gut gelegen ist", sagte Finn lässig an den Türrahmen gelehnt mit einem leicht dreckigen Grinsen im Gesicht.

Sam kam aus dem Regal hervor, rot im Gesicht und sah Finn nicht in die Augen.

„Also, was hast du dir an Spielen ausgesucht, Sammyboy?", sagte der Dunkelhaarige mit immer noch dem gleichen Grinsen im Gesicht.  
Sam wusste sich nicht zu helfen.

Er legte ihm die Spiele vor.  
„Gute Auswahl Sam, gut."

Sie spielten Stunde um Stunde und Sam schlief irgendwann ein.

Als er aufwachte, war es schon Abendbrot Zeit.  
Er sah sich im Zimmer um.  
„Finn?", fragte er in den leeren Raum hinein.  
Jetzt bemerkte er, wo er lag: In Finn´s Bett.

Er stand auf und ging durch die angelehnte Tür auf den Flur.  
Die Treppe ging er nach unten und dann in die Küche.

Es waren alle da: Kurt, Blaine, Finn´s Mom und natürlich Finn selbst.

„Oh, Sam bist du schon wach? Ich wollt dich gleich erst aufwecken, weil du so fest geschlafen hast, aber da du nun wach bist, kannst du mit uns Abendbrot essen."

Erst jetzt sah Sam den gedeckten Tisch mit all dem essen.  
Alles war vertreten, alles sah so verdammt lecker aus!

Er setzte sich und Finn holte währenddessen noch einen Teller sowie Besteck für ihn.  
Er probierte alles.  
„Das ist alles unglaublich lecker, Miss Hudson."

„Du kannst mich ruhig Carole nennen und sag das nicht mir sondern Finn, er hat gekocht als du geschlafen hast."  
Sam sah nun Finn an, der nun rot anlief.  
„Das war also dein Geheimnis? Das du für uns alle Kochen wolltest? .Danke Finn, das ist echt verdammt lecker was du gekocht hast", sagte er, und Finn lief noch mehr an, wenn dies noch möglich war und nickte Sam zu.  
Als alle fertig gegessen hatten, war Sam wieder eingeschlafen. Diesmal allerdings nicht an seiner Schulter beim Spielen, sondern vor Wohlbefinden auf dem Küchenstuhl.  
„Ich bring ihn nach oben", sagte Finn zu seiner Mutter gewand und rückte den Stuhl vorsichtig zurück.

Er nahm Sam auf seine Arme und ging mit ihm aus der Küche die Treppe hinauf in sein Zimmer.  
Sam wurde in sein Bett verfrachtet und zugedeckt, dass Licht wurde gedimmt und eine Sonnenbrille landete in der Schatulle. Er würde Sam nicht ausziehen, er wollte nicht das Sam weiß Gott was über ihn dachte.  
Finn legte sich auf das Sofa in seinem Zimmer und war bald darauf eingeschlafen.

Ein widerlicher Ton weckte alle beteiligten auf.  
Es war der Wecker.  
Finn stand auf um ihn auszumachen und schaffte es.  
Als er sich umdrehte stieß er mit Sam zusammen, er hatte wohl die gleiche Idee gehabt wie er.  
Nun lagen sie beide auf dem Boden, Sam war auf Finn gefallen und beide sahen sich nun in die Augen.

Sam kam immer näher, sein Gesicht kam immer näher.  
Finn konnte Sam´s nahezu heißen Atem auf seiner Haut spüren und er sah ihm immer noch in die Augen.

Finn überbrückte die letzten Zentimeter und küsste Sam.  
Sam´s weiche Lippen unter seinen eigenen, dass war ein gutes Gefühl.  
Es fühlte sich so richtig an.  
So gut. Und da wusste Finn es: Er mochte ihn und umgekehrt war es genauso.

Ein letzter Gedanke durchzuckte ihn, bevor sein Gehirn sich abschaltete und er im Kuss versank:

Er war zu hause angekommen.

Ich bin nicht gut in Kuss Momente schreiben :D  
Schreibt mir wie ihr es fandet.  
Dies war leider das letzte Kapitel und ich hoffe es hat euch soviel Spaß gemacht wie mir.

Auf wieder lesen, Gabriel.


End file.
